I Hate Everything About You
by Wisely-san
Summary: "Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je hais tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je... ?" Cadeau d'anniv' de Milie-chan. Spamano.


**Hallo ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Haha ! Mais bon, j'avais une excuse du tonnerre ! J'étais en vacances ! **

**Bref ! C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! -En retard parce que j'étais pas là avant mais on me pardonne hein ? =3- Donc, Joyeux anniversaire _Milie-chan_ ! -avec juste trois jours de retard on m'applaudis je m'améliore !- **

**Ouais bon, je sais que tu m'avais demandé du HongIce en plus, mais bon, j'écoutais la chanson "I hate Everything about you" de _Three Days Grace_, dans la voiture et je me faisais chier, et donc, ça a fait TILT! Et j'ai eu une idée de Spamano... Donc voilà ^^ **

**Dans ma tête quand je l'ai écris, c'était dans un UA Gakuen, mais après, on peut le voir -presque- comme on veut ^^**

**So**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! **

**J'espère que tu vas aimer ^^ Parce que, ben c'est pas du grand art faut le dire... En plus c'est super court ! **

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I Hate Everything About You**

**.**

Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais.

C'est la seule et unique chose que je ressens à ton égard.

Tu m'insupporte plus que quiconque. Rien que de te voir me donne envie de te frapper. Rien que pour faire disparaître ce sourire béat de ton visage.

Je te hais.

Tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à toi m'insupporte.

Je hais ton putain de sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui.

Pourtant... Même si je te hais, à chaque fois que tu t'adresse à moi ta voix est différente de celle que tu as avec les autres, et bizarrement, inévitablement, je sens mes joues s'échauffer et des papillons dansent dans mon ventre. Je ne comprends pas.

Je hais tes yeux verts pétillants et pleins d'une joie de merde.

Tes yeux... J'ai simplement envie de te les arracher doucement. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de le dure que tu m'aime. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je croise ton regard, je peux lire à quel point tu tiens à moi... Et ça me fait plaisir, autant que ça me fait peur. Pourtant, je suis sûr de te détester.

Je hais cette putain de gentillesse que tu montre à tout le monde.

En fait, même si je te hais, je voudrai être le seul à qui tu accorde ton attention. Je voudrai juste être le centre de ton monde sans que tu aies ton putain mot à dire.

Je hais cette façon que tu as de me regarder à chaque fois que je te dis que je te hais. Tu as l'air blessé. Bastardo.

Même après des années, tu as l'air toujours blessé par ma haine ouverte à ton égard. Feliciano m'a déjà reproché maintes fois le fait que je te blessais. Mais, à chaque fois, tu reviens aussi souriant que d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je hais la façon dont tu me salues en m'enlaçant étroitement.

Je sais que c'est une coutume espagnole que d'enlacer les gens pour les saluer. Mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de m'étouffer, de plus j'ai remarqué que tu me garde serré contre toi plus longtemps que les autres. Merde, je te comprends pas !

C'est simple : je te hais.

Je te hais de tout mon être. Et je hais tout ton être. Je hais le bastardo que tu es.

Pourtant, quand tu es parti quelques semaines en Espagne pour rendre visite à ta famille, ou c'était en voyage linguistique ? Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après que tu sois parti j'ai ressenti un grand vide dans ma poitrine. Je me suis senti abandonné. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Je te hais.

Alors, pourquoi ne cesse tu pas de hanter mes pensées. Je ne comprends rien à ce putain de merdier !

Donc, quand tu es enfin revenu après ce qui m'a paru une éternité, je suis précipité dans tes bras en t'interdisant de me laisser de nouveau seul.

Tu as juste souris et t'es exclamé : « Lovi m'aime ! Je le savais ! »

Bien sûr, je t'ai frappé de toutes mes forces avant de te tourner le dos en t'insultant copieusement. Mais je sais que tu as continuer de sourire. Toujours ton putain de sourire.

La vérité c'est que ma haine pour toi était juste quelque chose que je m'étais inventé pour me cacher que j'étais désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi.

Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas et je suis tombé amoureux d'un bastardo espagnol que je hais du nom d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Mais, même si je le hais plus que tout, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon bastardo.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Donc voilà... C'est bizarre hein... Et nul... Ouais bon, j'suis désolée quoi ! J'ai presque honte d'avoir posté ça... Mais bon... Voilà quoi, c'était après plusieurs heures de route et il m'en restait plein, et je me faisais chier avec une musique en boucle dans les oreilles... **

**Et pour répondre une fois pour toute aux gens : NON je ne me drogue pas ! J'ai juste du jus de tomate à la place du sang et je m'injecte du chocolat dans les veines, mais à part ça, je suis normale xD *On entend au loin un bruyant "GENRE !" de la part d'un illustre inconnu* **

**Haha ! See ya ! **

**Reviews or Not ? =3**


End file.
